Boy's & Flowers
by Cominic1991
Summary: Everybody is happy? No?


_Stan is happy, stan is happy_

Stan no recuerda mucho. ¿Cómo fue que todo terminó así?¿Cuándo fue que ocurrió que los super mejores amigos terminaron?

No tiene ni la más puta idea.

Sólo que ya no había más super mejor amigo.

Ya no había travesuras entre los dos.

Ya no había miradas conectadas y entendimientos entre ellos con sólo un asentimiento.

Ya no había Kyle y Stan.

Todos esos 10 años de amistad se fueron por la borda, y eso antes de entrar siquiera a secundaria.

Valla mierda. Jodida suerte de mierda.

¿Cómo llegaron a esto?

¿Cuándo las risas se convirtieron en gritos?

¿Cuándo los choques de palmas se convirtieron en golpes?

¿Cuándo las tardes de videojuegos cambiaron a tardes de discusiones?

Todo cambió. Todos cambiaron. Cartman, Kenny, Butters, Craig, Tweek, Wendy, Kyle... Él mismo.

Pero a pesar de todo Stan es felíz. Si, malditamente felíz. ¿Lo ves? Ahogado en su propia mierda pero con aquella sonrisa. Una sonrisa quebrada y cansada. Una sonrisa de costumbre a la decepción.

Pero Felíz, aún con aquellas flores saliendo de su boca, aún con el dolor de las espinas al vomitar. El es feliz.

 _Cartman is happy, Cartman is happy_

El culón, el antisemita, el segundo Hitler. Como sea, lo han llamado peor.

Todo cambió cuando lo obligaron a salir del Internet. Conoció a Heidi, dejó atrás todo. Pareciera que su vida había mejorado.

Pero la vida nos jode a todos. No importa cuanto hagas por ser feliz, esta te coje hasta partirte en dos.

Todo hiba bien. Hasta que de Heidi dudó.

Dudó de su amor, la despreció poco a poco.

Lo que antes era felicidad ahora era duda y enojos.

 _Lo peor de todo es que no quería tenerla cerca, pero tampoco quería dejarla ir._

Era un cretino, y hasta él lo sabía. Había hecho tantas cosas que no se sorprendería si ya estuviera en la listade los más buscados por el Gobierno. Mató a su padre y puta, y los cocino para su medio hermano. Secuestro a una familia iraní por creer que habían traído una bomba, contagió VIH, y demás cosas que la lista no hace nada mas que crecer.

Pero al empezar a hablar con ella... Todo pareció ir bien. Creyó que Wendy le amaría, pero ya no. Por fin sería feliz al lado de Heidi. Pero la tenía que cagar.

Hacer todo por terminar y deshacerse de ella, para luego rogar por perdón y una reconciliación. Estaba peor que Stan.

Pero a pesar de todo Cartman es feliz. Le gustaba su enredadera de rosas.

 _Kenny is happy, Kenny is happy_

El niño viviendo entre ratas, en un hogar pobre y roto.

O dulce niño, ¿no estas cansado ya de todo?

¿De los gritos de tu hermano mayor y tu padre?

¿De los golpes de tu madre al intentar detenerlos?

¿De los llantos de tu hermanita por el terror?

¿De las borracheras de tus padres?

Ho, dulce y lindo niño. Mis preguntas son estúpidas al ver reflejado en tu rostro la cruda realidad. Te duele, estas harto. Estas roto también.

Tu delgado cuerpo lleno de magulladas por tratar de conseguir algo de dinero extra. Tus ojos cansados por desvelarte haciendo las tareas. Por que apesar de todo, tenías que seguir con tu *beca. Tus ojos coquetos que ahora cargaban con unas notorias ojeras.

Para ser tan joven, ya habías muerto. Cada muerte más retorcida que la anterior. Ya nada te sorprendía. Querías que todo terminará de una vez.

 _¿A que le tendría que temer, si ya he muerto lo suficiente cómo para dejar el temor atrás?_

Ho, pero no podías marcharte. Tenías dos buenas razones para seguir aquí. Tu hermanita, y tu esperanza del amor.

Prometiste no dejar sola a Karen. Ella era tu luz en tu hogar roto. Era la única que aún conserva sus piezas. No dejarías que nadie la rompa.

Tu amor está allí, solo falta encontrarlo. Aún tienes tiempo.

Por ahora sólo recuestate en tu cuna de lirios, dulce pequeño.

Recuestate una vez más y piensa que lo tienes todo. Un techo acogedor, una cama tibia, una buena cena y una buena vida.

Por que apesar de todo, en tu cama de lirios sigues siendo feliz.

 _Kyle is happy, Kyle is happy_

Últimamente sentía que todo le salía mal.

No había un hombro sobre quién apoyarse.

Arruinó todo. Todo desde que borró a Cartman de la Internet. Desde que se enamoró de su novia y luego está le rompió el corazón. Desde que Stan dejo de estar para el.

Odiaba el hecho de estar sólo y admitía que su terquedad y orgullo lo llevaron a más peleas y causar una gran masacre.

Lo admitía. Estaba más que jodido . Pero aún así no dejaría su trono.

Porque apesar de todo, Kyle sigue en ese trono. Con su corona puesta y sus ojos cansados. Ya no hay nadie en el Reino, en SU Reino, que lo apoye. Todos se marcharon. Incluyendo a su enemigo y a su super mejor amigo.

Como extrañaba esas mañanas en la parada de autobús hablando de temas triviales, para después subir y sentarse al lado de su super mejor amigo y reír siguiendo la corriente de otro día.

Todo cambió. Quizá la adolescencia o el crecimiento. Las hormonas. Quién es sabe.

Sólo sabe que que sigue siendo un rey en un Reino vacío y con una corona de flores puesta.

Por que apesar de todo...

 ** _Stan is happy, Stan is happy_**

 ** _Cartman is happy, Cartman is happy_**

 ** _Kenny is happy, Kenny is happy_**

 ** _Kyle is happy, Kyle is happy..._**

 **¡Hola amigos! Perdón por los errores de ortografía. Soy muy torpe aveces.** ***Yo tengo mi extraño Headcannon -o como se escriba- de que Kenny tiene buenas calificaciones y hasta una beca.**


End file.
